Don't Leave Home
by riophoenix
Summary: AU Destiel drabble adventures! Domestic!Destiel.
1. Ice Skating

**A/N (PLEASE READ!): Okay I'm going to try to put this in a way it'll make sense. Well my SPN headcanon is that a few years later, the Winchesters finally decide to give up hunting after Dean and Cas delcare their unironic and impassioned love for one another. So they buy a house and adjust to domestic life and Dean and Cas share a room and Sammy has his own room and everything is perfect and everyone is happy because they're all together. I hate in domestic fics when it's mentioned that Sam is off living with a wife in California or whatever. I just want them to all be together and happy. :)**

* * *

Snow fell sprucely, chilling the air and softly covering the land that was Kansas.

Somewhere in Lawrence, a dark haired angel wore a confused expression on his face. "I don't quite understand," he said blatantly. "You slide around on water in its frozen state for leisure? Couldn't that be considered dangerous?"

"It's called ice skating, Cas," Dean raised an eyebrow as he firmly tied the angel's skates for him. "And it's not dangerous...not really."

"What if the ice breaks?" Castiel asked innocently.

"Don't get complicated," Dean said somewhat sarcastically, carefully knotting the last lace. The pond behind their house was most definitely safe; Dean had walked on it plenty of times before. "Now," he started, strolling humbly to the edge of the ice. Castiel frantically wobbled after him, unfamiliar with the feeling of two blades beneath his feet. "Watch me," Dean said, and skated onto the frosty matter.

Being Dean and all, it wasn't exactly graceful, but as he observed, Cas came to the conclusion that it_ looked _easy enough. Just walk and slide. How hard could it be?

Dean lapped around the pond twice before drifting back over to Castiel. "D'you get it?" he asked, and Cas nodded eagerly. Dean almost laughed at his anticipation. "Good," he said, planting a kiss on the tip of the angel's nose where the cold had turned it red. He then took Castiel's gloved hands in his, leading him slowly onto the ice.

They glided steadily, enjoying the sensation of the smooth crystals beneath them. Cas curiously looked at his feet as they seemed to take control, flowing in sync with Dean as he skated backward while Castiel skated forward. _Huh_, he thought, interested.

"See! You're getting the hang of it," Dean said cheerfully.

"Yes," Castiel agreed, looking up to find Dean's eyes sparkling with bliss. His cheeks had turned a rosy red and snow settled and proceeded to melt in his light, spiky hair. Cas took a breath of cold air, and felt something clench inside of him, realizing with a smile that it was happiness.

"What?" Dean said, slightly alarmed. "Is there something on my face?"

Castiel laughed and shook his head. "No," he said, amused. "It's just- You are a beautiful human being, Dean, that's all."

Dean didn't appear to have a response to this, though his eyes seemed to shine a little brighter. Instead, he let go of Castiel's hands so that they could skate side by side.

"No, Dean!" Castiel exclaimed, realizing Dean's intentions. "What if I fall over?"

Dean thought he sounded like a child riding a bicycle for the first time, and smiled at the thought. "Don't worry," he said, feeling protective. "I won't let you."

Cas reluctantly soldiered on, tightening the scarf around his neck as if it would provide safety. He felt comforted with Dean at his side, and began to wonder how their lives had turned out so perfectly in the end. Dean reminded him on a daily basis that miracles do exist, and that he was lucky enough to have been granted one. Everything was just-

Lost in thought, Castiel didn't realize he had lost his balance until his arms started to desperately flail. He yelped and grabbed at the air in search for Dean, thinking _this is the end of me!_ as he fell to the ground.

Suddenly, he felt the ex-hunter's weight behind him, holding him up from under his arms. "Dean!" Castiel exclaimed, sighing dramatically in relief, thankful for Dean's quick reflexes. "You saved me from the ice!"

Dean snorted, pressing his forehead into Cas's neck as he held the angel up. "I told you I wouldn't let you fall," he said.

"Yeah," Castiel said in admiration. "You did."

It became to much for Dean then - he laughed from his very heart and soul, an absolute and thorough sound that only caused Castiel to laugh too. The pair of them stood in the middle of the frozen pond, the winter air filling their lungs and making their throats raw as they giggled themselves into a peace of mind, holding each other up.

They had it all wrong upstairs. _This_ is what heaven truly felt like.

"Alright," Dean said finally, his voice dripping with contentment. "I think that's enough skating for one day. How about we go inside? I'll make you hot chocolate."

* * *

I got the title of this story from the song "Don't Leave Home" by Dido. Listen to it! It's Team Free Will's theme song for me!

_Like a ghost don't need a key_  
_ Your best friend I've come to be_  
_ Please don't think of getting up for me_  
_ You don't even need to speak_  
_ When I've been here for just one day_  
_ You'll already miss me if I go away_  
_ So close the blinds and shut the door_  
_ You won't need other friends anymore_

_Oh don't leave home, oh don't leave home_

_If you're cold I'll keep you warm_  
_ If you're low just hold on_  
_ Cause I will be your safety_  
_ Oh don't leave home_

Also, this is my first time getting back into the wonderful world of fanfiction in a while, so I apologize if I'm a little rusty. Plus, it's three in the morning and I just finished this. REVIEW! I KNOW YOU KNOW HOW! :D_  
_


	2. Sleeping

Dean watched as Castiel's chest rose and fell with each breathe, listening to the strange sound of the rain hitting the roof mixed with the sound of Cas's snores. He relaxed into the feeling of the sleeping angel pressed against him and sighed, content.

He felt more at ease than he had in a long time; Cas's presence was comforting, soothing. It made him feel invincible in the most humble way possible. It allowed him to escape from his memory, caused him forget every friend he ever had to bury and every monster he ever had to look in the eyes. Most importantly, it made him happy. Just being with Castiel did all that.

Dean was done with things coming and going; he and Cas had built something permanent, something indestructible. Even when he thought the worst had took its toll, Cas always came running out of the fire and did his best to put it out.

He ran his fingers through Castiel's hair and watched the rain fall against the window, creating tiny ornaments of water against the glass and casting ripples on the sheets. He felt the angel shift and looked down at him just as his eyelids fluttered open.

Cas gave a slight smile at the sight of Dean peering down at him and leaned in to kiss his lips. "Morning," he said after they broke apart. It was enough.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I know angels don't sleep but sue me! Cas is willing to do it for Dean. Also, this drabble was mostly to reflect on Dean's feelings about Cas. Don't worry, you're in store for much better fluff ahead. Mwahaha. c:

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be  
- Dido_


	3. Movie Night

They'd been planning to do it for a while now, but things kept getting in the way. Yes, Dean had work at 7:00 in the morning, and yes, he needed sleep, but he hated when things got in the way. Plus, this was another thing he could cross off of his bucket list. They were finally going to do, after all this time...

Movie night. Or, rather, veg-out-on-the-couch-cuddled-up-in-a-blanket-with-Castiel-while-watching-old-movies night.

"Junk food," Dean grinned, "Check." He glanced at Castiel who was looking curiously at the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. "Popcorn," Dean said, amused. "It's good for you, try it."

"It's good for you?" Cas asked.

"It's good for the soul and peace of mind," Dean reassured him, so Cas took a piece and put it in his mouth, his face lighting up immediately. Dean laughed at the angel's satisfied reaction and watched as he ate more.

"Okay," Dean said, returning to his mental list. "Movies...we've got all the classics, Cas," he explained. "You're gonna love 'em."

The angel momentarily forgot about his infatuation with the popcorn and inspected the pile of movies. "What are we gonna watch first?"

Dean decided to pick his favorite - Psycho, Hitchcock, shower scene, how could it not be his favorite? - and placed it in the DVD player. He sat on the couch next to Castiel and threw a blanket over the two of them. Cas nestled his head in between Dean's head and shoulder, and the movie began.

Dean smirked to himself as the movie played, reciting almost every line in his head - yes, he had seen it that many times. But he hadn't gotten through 10 lines of dialogue when Castiel interrupted his thoughts.

"If Marion truly loves Sam, why can't they marry each other?" he asked with quite a serious expression on his face.

Dean sighed and tried to explain. "He doesn't have enough money; he can't support her."

Castiel still looked oblivious, but the movie went on.

It hadn't been ten minutes when the angel was confused yet again. "But Dean, why does she have to steal the money? Why can't she just borrow it? She had so much potential."

"You can't just borrow $40,000, Cas."

Between Castiel's questions and popcorn munching, Dean's dream movie night appeared to be a goner, but he didn't lose hope and soldiered on.

Unfortunately, that was how the rest of the night went.

"But Dean, what is Dracula's motive? What is he working toward? What is he hoping to gain out of all this?"

"Cas, you're missing the point."

"But Deeaan! That's not what happens when you exercise a demon. They're doing it wrong."

"Cas! It's a movie!"

"But Frankenstein never existed. I'd know - I was there in 1931."

"Just shut up."

"Dean, don't you think Count Orlok really needs to sort out his priorities?"

"Whatever you say, Cas."

"Never once have I seen birds act as such. And I've been here since the creation of birds."

"Just go with it."

After about 20 minutes of silence from Cas, Dean got suspicious. He looked down and saw with surprise that his angel had fallen asleep and was snoring softly. He pulled the blanket tighter around Castiel and kissed the top of his head.

Smiling to himself, Dean whispered, "I'm never watching a movie with you again."

* * *

**A/N:** 10 points if you picked up on the old movie references! I referenced Dracula (1931), The Exorcist (1973), Frankenstein (1931), Nosferatu (1922), and The Birds (1963). If you haven't seen them, go watch them now. I KNOW YOU HAVE A LIBRARY CARD. Also, sorry if I wrote Psycho a bit wrong; I haven't seen it in ages!


End file.
